


Face On

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Braces, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nerd Jason, Punk Tim, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a major nerd. And he has a huge crush on Tim, who is a punk and probably way too cool for him.</p><p>Equipped with Roy's advice and pickup lines, he's going to try anyway.</p><p>But is he getting in deeper than he thought? And what about other people in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face On

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a song. :P And the story is inspired by comic/fanart stuff by raechoo on Tumblr! Here you are!
> 
> http://raechoo.tumblr.com/post/135489509260/highschool-au-with-nerdjay-and-punktim-dont
> 
> http://raechoo.tumblr.com/post/140083876278/more-high-school-au-now-with-hints-of-tims

“Roy—“

“That,” came the pronouncement from Roy Harper, before Jason could say almost anything, “is the ‘Oh my god, Roy, I like somebody and I don’t know what to do!’ voice.”

Jason flushed. “Oh, shut up, don’t be an ass.”

Roy grinned at being so accurate, and said, braces glinting just a bit, “So…who’s the lucky loser?”

“Roy…” Jason groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

Roy was still grinning, waiting for his answer as he sat cross-legged at their table. The kid didn’t have a reputation for being smiley, but that was just because most people didn’t know Roy well enough to get him grinning. Plus, you know, braces. A touch insecure about them at times.

“Fine, it’s, uh, you know,” Jason took in a breath, and said very quickly, “ _Tim Drake._ ”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Oh, is that all?”

“Roy!”

“I think he’s actually gay this time, though, so that’s probably going to work in your favor,” Roy continued, still beaming like an idiot.

Jason’s idiot, but still an idiot.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Jason groaned, rubbing his fingers on his eyes under his glasses.

His friend, a grade A dork, was still grinning at him, small ponytail sticking out at an odd angle as he said, “Yeah, course, what’re friends for?”

“Selling you out to Darth Vader under threat of blackmail,” Jason grumbled at the too pleased look on Roy’s face.

“Okay, number one: no nerd jokes,” Roy said with a roll of his eyes. “Tim’s sorta kinda normal, so, like a normal human being, he’s gonna be freaked out by all the nerd knowledge crammed in that head of yours.”

“So, what, you want me to quote Shakespeare or some shit, Roy?”

“Don’t be grumpy with me, Jay, I’m helping you.” Roy flipped open a notebook, ignoring a page dipping in his nacho sauce. Lunch was not exactly a long period, but they both ate very fast and had finished the most of it. Several of the pages of Roy’s ‘Ideas Notebook’ already had food and other stains. One was a battery stain. That had been a bad, bad plan.

Jason sighed, and leaned over the notebook. Roy had gotten the idea as a middle schooler reading A Series of Unfortunate Events and the commonplace notebook within. He put everything he could think of in that notebook, and it served as their source of information and such. Jason liked that Roy kept reams of information, and he often added to it, but he never said so.

“Kay. Pick up lines,” Roy said, pointing to a page with said label at the top in scratchy handwriting that only he and Jay could really read, a problem Roy often ran into with school assignments as well.

Jason sat quietly, waiting for his friend to enlighten him.

“Hey, are you an apple? Cause I’d love to take a bite!”

Jason choked. “Good god, Roy, who would even say that?”

“Uh, _you_ , if you want Tim?” Roy said, frown apparent. So were his braces. He was just off getting them adjusted, re-cemented or whatever, and he was constantly complaining about them bothering his lips. He was also drooling a bit before, but that’d stopped.

Jason groaned. “Okay, what else you got?”

“Okay! Hey, you know what fruit you’d be? A passionfruit, cause—“

“Roy. Are these all fruit-themed?”

Roy sucked in a breath through his teeth, “…maybe. I was on a roll.”

“A fruit roll.” Jason rolled his eyes, looking up to the heavens for guidance.

Roy nudged him. “Okay, okay, the pineapple one is gonna work. If you don’t use all of them, Tim’s not gonna notice the theme.”

“Fine, what is it?”

They read the pickup lines, and Jason had to concur that the pineapple one seemed most likely to work.

Then the lunch bell rang, and both boys bolted for their respective classes.

\--

Tim was the sort of kid who was somehow out of Jason’s league. The boy bled confidence and cool—not like, ‘cool kid’ cool, but like, ‘I don’t give a fuck’ kind of thing. Like Clint Eastwood.

Ew, no, he couldn’t compare Tim with _Clint Eastwood._ Someone better looking would be better, if he could find someone who didn’t spazz in the same way.

Tim was what might be described as a punk. He did the black combat boots every day, like he thought he might have to kick someone’s ass. Combined with the jeans, which, coincidentally, did show off his ass nicely, the cool, collected look typically in his eyes (when Jason saw him, anyway), the black, black hair just long enough to hang around his ears, the occasional bit of jewelry/accessories he wore, he looked like a tough enough kid despite his small stature. And slim figure.

Well, Jason would probably describe him as svelte more than slim. Or…what was the word? He wasn’t a beanpole, but he wasn’t thick either.

Said kid was currently going through his locker. He was grabbing books like he knew exactly what he was getting, seeing as he was barely even looking in his locker, eyes instead down the hallway. He grabbed a thick textbook, it looking like it barely fit in his hand, and exactly three pens, two black, one red. Also, a notebook, which was the classic composition kind with a small doodle on the front in gold metallic marker.

Jason sauntered over (quickly, but it looked cool, he was sure), and said, holding the notecards that Roy had made him when he fucked up consistently when they were practicing in the bathroom during class (separate classes, so the teachers didn’t know), “Hey.”

Tim’s head turned, an almost astonished look in his blue eyes.

Jason continued on, heart hammering in his throat and palms sweating. “Are you a pineapple? Because you are a fine—“

Cards fell to the floor, leaving the rest of the line unspoken, and a screaming blank in Jason’s brain.

“Fuck!”

He wasn’t really paying attention to Tim at this point, brain screaming and face boiling and flustered as he said, “Shit, let me try again, please!”

“Uh, I have to go,” Tim said, kinda fast, and he was already backing away with his backpack over his shoulder.

“But—“

“Class. Tardy slips,” Tim said, and raced down the hall.

Now that Jason thought about it, doing this in a time crunch was not a good idea. And the nearly empty halls seemed to agree with him.

He groaned, and ran to his class, hoping he wouldn’t get in trouble for running.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's a bit of a challenge to imagine Roy and Jason and Tim in their circumstances, cause some of the shit that's gone down in the comics really shaped them.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I'm hoping to post more soonish. DX


End file.
